Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control valve used for controlling the flow rate or pressure of a fluid, and to a control program for use in the fluid control valve.
Background Art
As shown in Patent Document 1, a conventional fluid control valve includes a valve seat, a valve body disposed to be approachable to and separable from the valve seat, and an actuator to move the valve body. The fluid control valve is used for controlling the flow rate or pressure of a fluid so as to reach a target value by causing the actuator to regulate opening between the valve seat and the valve body.
As shown in Patent Document 2, there is one in which the above fluid control valve is provided with a position sensor to measure a position of the valve body with respect to the valve seat. The latter fluid control valve performs position control by using the position of the valve body obtained by the position sensor. This makes it possible to control the flow rate without being affected by hysteresis of the actuator with respect to a driving voltage (current), a creep phenomenon of the valve body, or a time-dependent change of the fluid control valve.